


I Keep On Falling

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fiasco que fue Haylor desde el punto de vista de Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep On Falling

**Author's Note:**

> esto fue escrito en las primeras semanas que esa 'relación' había ocurrido así que no tenía idea cómo iban a terminar y tampoco sabía las futuras situaciones en las que se encontrarían así que... eso.

Su trabajo era escribir canciones que contaran una historia de amor, o una historia trágica de amor no correspondido, o una historia de un amor imposible. Como fuera tenía que ser sobre amor porque eso era lo que le gustaba a las adolescentes, cierto? En orden para poder lograrlo Taylor tenía que vivirlas. La mayoría de sus historias no eran falsas. Sí, había salido con él y con él y con aquél y había escrito una canción sobre ellos y sí, quizá no siempre ella había sido la victima pero no era tonta, no podía cantar sobre cómo en realidad nunca se había permitido sentir amor por nadie porque por dentro era una simple mortal, una chica con muchas fantasías sobre un príncipe azul y una vida tranquila en una isla alejada de todos mientras vivía su hermoso cuento de hadas con el Sr. Perfecto. Sabía que era capaz de renunciar a su música si eso significaba que estaría con alguien por siempre. Si eso significaba que sería capaz de ser feliz y tener algo real por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

A veces miraba atrás y se recordaba, pequeña e ingenua. Él me hará feliz, él me ama, él es el indicado, él no es como los demás. No, no, no, patrañas. En esa industria nadie era real. Todos eran increíbles en actuar interesados pero en realidad sólo querían ganarse una portada en In Touch o en People. Había intentado salir con chicos ‘normales’ pero todos tenían un concepto incorrecto de ella. Algunos nada más buscaban sexo y creían que era demasiado insulsa y que estaba llena de misionario en la cama. Nada más fuera de la realidad. Era difícil encontrar a alguien. Cada vez se sentía más sola y vacía. Necesitaba sentirse cerca de un chico, de quien sea. Taylor ya había entrado a un modo desesperado en el cuál no le importaba tanto en realidad si el chico la iba a dejar dentro de un mes. Genial, ves? Más material para su próximo disco. 

Salió con tres chicos antes de que conociera a alguien que le había llegado a gustar genuinamente pero estaba demasiado aterrada de alejarlo de su vida que prefirió tomar el camino fácil. Lo olvidó de la mejor manera que podía: una canción. Luego salió con Sam, quien también se ganó una canción. Sam la había engañado y Taylor se había sentido un poco agradecida de eso porque se estaba aburriendo de él. Suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo considerando el desenlace. Lo de Joe fue tan estúpido porque su relación fue forzada por sus managers. “Júntense, los adolescentes los van a amar! Estarán en todas las revistas!” Sí. Taylor había disfrutado de su compañía el tiempo que había durado, pero las primeras semanas había estado contrariada respecto al por qué tenían que elegirle a sus novios. Y por qué ya no sentía mariposas en su estomago por nadie? “Debo estar muerta por dentro” pensaba, divertida. A pesar de su obvio desinterés hacia él intentó lucir sonriente en las fotos y en los eventos a los que habían atendido. Ese era su trabajo después de todo. Fingir que era una chica adorable para que todos olvidaran que en realidad ya era una mujer que podía joder algo y romperlo en mil pedazos. 

Cuando empezó a escuchar los rumores de que estaba saliendo con Taylor Lautner casi lloró de la risa. Sólo porque habían estado respirando el mismo aire no significaba que estaban saliendo. Los del medio del espectáculo eran ridículos, además estaba segura que Lautner era… um, gay? Tal vez. Nunca lo supo en realidad. Cuando sus managers escucharon sobre el rumor decidieron que tenía perfecto sentido. “Más portadas” habían dicho. Yay. Okay. 

La idea de capitalizar las letras fue idea de Taylor desde que había escrito la canción sobre Sam. Le gustaba causar controversia entre las personas que la conocían (o que creían que la conocían). SAM. El patán que se había atrevido a engañarla. No le había dolido el fin de su relación porque estaba aburrida de su compañía y Sam obviamente estaba buscando otras piernas en las cuales enterrarse, uh? Pero a nadie le caía mal un poco de locura. SAM. Con letras mayúsculas para que se diera cuenta que la canción era para él. Para que se sintiera un poco importante los tres minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos que duraba la canción. Idiota. 

Regresando a Lautner, el chico recibió su canción también. Fue dulce en esa ocasión, incluso parecía que se estaba disculpando y de alguna manera sí lo estaba haciendo. Salir con Jake Gyllenhaal fue divertido y algo riesgoso. Acaso la gente no estaba empezando a ver el patrón a esas alturas? Lautner? Jack? Dos celebridades con rumores sobre su sexualidad? Temía que empezaran a sospechar que solo tenía novios para componer canciones, lo cual era verdad pero no se suponía que debían saber. Taylor tampoco comprendía cómo era que la gente estaba tan ciega. Todos sabían que salía con un chico, terminaban un par de meses después y luego tenían una canción que de alguna manera los denigraba. Quién querría salir con ella así? Un maldito demente! O alguien que necesitara hacerlo para ganar publicidad o para apagar los rumores sobre su supuesta relación con una persona de su mismo género, cosa que no estaba mal en opinión de Taylor. A ella también le servía salir momentáneamente con ellos porque siempre era bueno un poco de publicidad, sobre todo cuando su nombre estaba perdiendo relevancia debido a las nuevas solistas pop. 

Taylor estaba bien así, fingiendo tener relaciones y escribiendo canciones sobre vivencias más o menos falsas. Sabía que era vulnerable y tonta cuando se empezaba a enamorar, pero el siguiente hombre en su vida le hizo tropezar y destruir casi todos sus morales. 

John Mayer. El desagradable John Mayer. QUERIDO JOHN. Fue encantador al principio. Era todo un caballero y Taylor había caído en su… su… a falta de una mejor e inteligente palabra, Taylor había caído en su telaraña. Tóxica telaraña. Había quedado atrapada ahí y entonces descubrió que la sonrisa de John no brillaba como había creído. Los ojos de John no se iluminaban cuando la veía. Las cejas de John se juntaban con enfado cuando le pedía más respeto, más atención y más sutilidad. “Creo que tuviste una opinión errónea sobre lo que estaba buscando” Oh, quería decir que sólo había estado con ella por publicidad? Enserio? Pero… si era publicidad entonces por qué había tenido sexo con ella? Estaba segura que eso no venía en el contrato. John simplemente había resultado ser un increíble actor. En sus citas era el príncipe que Taylor tanto había buscado y se había cegado con su falsa sonrisa y su falso encanto y su falsa personalidad y sus falsas palabras y su falsa amabilidad y lo había dejado quitarle algo que ya jamás podría recuperar. Taylor había estado segura que lo suyo era real porque John era amable y encantador y parecía quererla y preocuparse por ella. “Esto es lo que haces siempre de todos modos, por qué luces como si fuera algo nuevo para ti?” 

Uh. 

Bueno, pues porque lo era! John le había hecho sentir mariposas otra vez. John la había hecho sentir viva y real otra vez. 

John la había hecho… débil y tonta. 

Taylor había creído que su vida mejoraría con John porque estaba teniendo una relación formal por primera vez en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo y Taylor había dejado de cuidarse y John había estado dentro de ella tantas veces y Taylor había estado tan feliz de estar entre sus brazos y… 

“Estoy embarazada” 

Shock total, tanto para John como para los managers de ambos. 

Por qué se había olvidado de que todas las personas a su alrededor controlaban su vida? Oh, cierto. John Mayer. Él la había hecho sentir real de nuevo. John Mayer, patán por excelencia. 

Al final nada había terminado bien pero raramente en la versión de los medios todo había quedado en términos amigables. No. Taylor quería golpearlo y de paso golpearse a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida e inocente. 

Ahora qué tenía? Miles de ex novios probablemente homosexuales y un aborto. Qué más? A veces se reía cuando escuchaba a alguien decir que era afortunada de estar donde estaba. Es decir, sí, claro que lo era. Amaba a sus fans y estaba eternamente agradecida con ellos porque compraban sus discos y compraban tickets para verla cantar y esperaban horas en el frío para poder ser capaces de conocerla y… sí, era increíble siempre y cuando ignorara que había un lado oscuro en la fama. 

—-

Antes de agosto no sabía nada sobre la nueva boy band británica que aparentemente traía gritando llenas de deseo y locura a millones de adolescentes. Taylor estaba en una relación real de nuevo. Bueno, más o menos. No tenían por qué ser relevantes en su vida y además de desearles suerte de forma desinteresada, eran niños de cuántos? 18 años? 19? Okay. Su atención no tenía por qué concentrarse en ellos, aunque había escuchado ya el nombre de uno de los miembros en boca de sus managers. 

Un nuevo novio, tal vez? Un nuevo novio menor de edad? Oh eso sería increíble para su reputación, cierto? En qué podría ayudarla además de causar polémica? Quizá la haría lucir más arriesgada? Más madura? 

Taylor jamás había hecho algo que no quisiera hacer. Todos sus noviazgos habían sido consensuales y habían sido en algún momento divertidos. No era ninguna víctima. Sus ‘novios’ habían sido el hombre ‘del momento’ y todo estaba bien porque daba de qué hablar y porque eran buena compañía. 

No tenía idea quiénes eran esos niños de One Direction o por qué sus managers se habían contactado con los suyos pero al parecer sería como con John. Ellos también querían publicidad. De acuerdo entonces. 

Su noviazgo con Conor ‘terminó’, aunque en realidad no terminó del todo porque de verdad quería a ese chico y quería a su familia, pero el trabajo era primero. Le explicó que lo que sea que supiera acerca de su nuevo ‘novio’ probablemente sería actuado, así que si en realidad sentía algo por ella por favor le diera tiempo y la esperara. Conor no dijo nada y los siguientes meses escuchó paciente los rumores de que estaba saliendo con Harry Styles. 

Harry era un adolescente apenas. Tenía 18 años, era atractivo y lucía mayor para fortuna de ella. No creía que fuera bueno para su imagen que la gente cayera en cuenta de que estaba saliendo con un chico menor de edad. La primera vez que lo vio fue en los VMA’s y fue muy caballeroso y amable. Estaba con el resto de los miembros de 1D y por la forma en la que le hablaba, a Taylor le dio la sensación de que estaba apenado genuinamente bajo las circunstancias en la que se habían conocido. 

De acuerdo, así que era agradable después de todo? Mm, genial. Sí. Al menos el chico no era un imbécil, verdad? Pero oh. Empezó a investigarlo de vez en cuando. Quién era, de dónde había salido y demás. Al parecer era un adolescente en celo. Según los cientos de resultados que le dio Google, Harry Styles había destruido un matrimonio. A Harry Styles le gustaban las mujeres treintañeras, bueno, le gustaban todas las mujeres en general. Harry Styles era un adicto al sexo, le gustaba conducir la motocicleta… eh, desnudo? Mm. Los chicos de 1D habían salido de The X Factor y desde el comienzo había sido claro que tenía cierto efecto en las mujeres. Por su cabello, señalaban dichas páginas. Taylor se encontró frunciéndole el ceño a su teléfono. Harry no le había dado esa sensación. El chico parecía genuinamente agradable. Como sea, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Debía contarle a Abi sobre su próximo novio. Ella podría investigar más. 

—-

\- Oh Dios mío! – Gritó antes de cubrirse la boca para ahogar sus risas. Tenía una revista descansando en sus piernas en una página que anunciaba que Harry Styles había dormido con 410 mujeres (ni una más, ni una menos) en lo que iba del año. Lo raro? Mm, ella estaba en la lista. 

\- Qué pasa? – Preguntó su estilista. 

\- Pasa que ahora duermo con alguien y el momento se borra de mi cabeza. – Dijo sin poder dejar de reír. Su estilista frunció el ceño, divertida y curiosa. Taylor le mostró la revista y recibió un silbido en respuesta. – Desde cuando empecé a acostarme con Harry Styles? – Le preguntó retóricamente. 

\- Fue bueno, al menos? 

\- Supongo? – Dijo, pensativa. – Ya no saben que inventar. 

\- Y si él lo dijo? Y si de verdad él dio tu nombre? Dicen que es un patán. No me sorprendería que hubiera dado tu nombre nada más para jactarse del hecho de que durmió contigo y con… oh! Con Rihanna también! Qué chico tan afortunado, oye! – Exclamó sarcásticamente. Taylor se encogió de hombros. 

\- No. Algo que he aprendido de esta industria es que ponen palabras en tu boca. Sólo porque esté escrito como si él lo hubiera dicho no quiere decir que es verdad. Estas personas son terribles. 

\- Y él será tu novio en…? 

\- Diciembre. 

\- Mm. Cuál es la idea de todos modos? Saldrás con el rompe-hogares de Styles para cambiar tu imagen? 

\- Sí, básicamente esa es la idea. Mis managers dijeron que me estaba pasando de moda… que sería mejor cambiar el rumbo de mi música, más pop, sabes? Ya no más country para Swifty. – Dijo sonriente. – Y está bien así, digo, obviamente quisiera ser la próxima Britney Spears! Menos los problemas mentales, claro. – Agregó guiñando un ojo. 

Su estilista nada más se rió. 

\- Qué es lo que ganará él de todo esto? – Siguió insistiendo, pero a Taylor podía importarle menos. Si eso significaba que tendría más material para su próximo disco, bienvenido fuera. 

\- Mm… No estoy segura, creo que… creo que tienen unos managers terribles. Por qué querrían alimentar su imagen de patán? No tiene sentido. Leí cosas de terror en la mayoría de los resultados que tenían su nombre y traté de comprender por qué no trataban de limpiar su imagen pero… qué diablos? 

\- Tal vez eso lo hace más disponible para las chicas. – Opinó. Taylor frunció su nariz, pensando. – Sí, tal vez esa idea de que jamás estará tomado por nadie porque sólo está buscando sexo les da la esperanza de que podrá dormir con una de sus fans? 

\- Eso es terrible. – Dijo Taylor disgustada. 

\- Pero concuerdo contigo, si esa es la verdadera razón entonces sus managers no tienen idea cómo funcionan estas cosas. Es decir, cuál es la edad promedio de los fans de esa boy band? 13 años? 15? Y cuál es el mensaje que les están dando? 

\- Que a las mujeres se las cogen y se les descarta? 

\- Dios mío. Taylor, estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Tal vez este chico te destruya tu imagen de una forma bastante negativa. 

Taylor asintió. 

\- Me gustan los retos. Además este chico es la ‘sensación’ del momento, se supone que debo salir con ellos, con los que estén en la cumbre de su fama. Así funciona esto, cierto? 

Su estilista no dijo nada. 

Bien, pensó Taylor. Era mejor así. 

—- 

“Parece que tu próximo novio tiene dos diferentes personalidades!” Dijo Abi a través de la línea. “En las entrevistas escritas es Harry-Patán-Styles y en video es Harry-dulce-Styles. Quién es el verdadero Harry? Creo que te encontraste con un enigma, Taylor!” 

Un enigma, uh? De acuerdo. Ahora estaba empezando a tener curiosidad. 

—-

Su primera cita se estaba acercando y estaba un poco desconcertada respecto al por qué Harry no había marcado para saludar o decir algo. Se suponía que pasarían la mayor parte de diciembre, enero y febrero juntos. Quería construir una amistad con él para borrar cualquier rastro de incomodidad para que los medios se pudieran tragar su relación. Había rumores bastante raros sobre que Harry había salido con ella en abril y habían terminado porque la había engañado con una presentadora, pero suponía que esa era una forma de hacerle creer al mundo de que ya tenían historia, que se conocían, que sabían el terreno que pisaban. Igual, Taylor necesitaba comunicación por parte de Harry. Algo, una señal de vida? Lo que sea? No quería que llegara el día de su primera cita y esa fuera también la primera vez que se hubieran visto y hablado en meses. Eso podría destruir sus planes y podría enfurecer a sus managers. Se suponía que debían tener química, y cómo la tendrían con un completo extraño? 

Los managers de 1D parecían casi desinteresados en el tema. Seguro, todavía faltaba tiempo para que su relación comenzara pero… qué demonios? Cuando los managers de Taylor trataron de contactar a Modest les dijeron que todo iba a salir bien, que tenían todo controlado pero a sus managers les dio la sensación de que estaban preparando otra cosa. Y qué podrían estar preparando además de relaciones inexistentes y reputaciones falsas? Cierto. Tenían cuatro miembros más en la banda y quizá la mayoría de ellos necesitaban ocultar algo, pero de todos modos, qué demonios? 

Semanas antes de que 1D viajara a USA Taylor se dio el lujo de visitar a Conor. Tenía miles de cosas por arreglar con él y le explicó la situación con Harry. Le prometió que no habría nada. Diablos, quizá terminaban sin tener química y quizá todos se darían cuenta y quizá, como había dicho su estilista, eso le arruinaría su imagen de la peor forma posible, pero quería que Conor supiera algo, y eso era que todavía estaba pensando en él. 

—-

Cuando finalmente 1D estuvo en USA, Taylor se encontró aún más confundida cuando Harry y sus managers no se tomaron la molestia de organizar un encuentro. Un café, algo casual, lo que sea para poder entrar en contacto con él. En cambio decidieron crear rumores sin fundamentos. 

Oh, Harry Styles estuvo con Taylor Swift en las instalaciones de The X Factor!!! Los vi tomados de la mano!! Se comieron una hamburguesa juntos!! Harry Styles conoció a los padres de Taylor Swift!! Harry Styles cargó a Taylor Swift en sus hombros!! Mario López fue el instigador del rumor, donde juró que los había visto tomados de la mano y que cuando totalmente confundido por el acto les preguntó qué estaba sucediendo, supuestamente Harry sin dejar de tomar su mano le había guiñado un ojo y le había dicho que estaban juntos. 

Así que wow! Haylor es real! 

Enserio? Enserio? Ugh. Necesitaba algo más que eso y tenía el presentimiento de que si no interactuaban antes de Diciembre, todo se iría por el caño. 

Tuvo un momento de claridad y de sosiego cuando sus managers le dijeron que Harry Styles se había quedado en LA un día más. El resto de 1D habían regresado a Londres así que eso obviamente significaba que podría ver a Harry por primera vez en meses, cierto? 

No. 

Imaginaba que esa había sido la idea, sino por qué diablos se habría quedado un día más en LA con todos esos rumores sobre ellos? Taylor canceló sus planes y esperó a que les organizaran un encuentro que nunca sucedió. Al parecer Harry había preferido pasar su día comprando ropa de segunda mano (ENSERIO?!?!) y también había preferido pasar el tiempo con los de Snow Patrol escribiendo canciones. 

Taylor se estaba hartando de la poca profesionalidad que tenía ese chico. Es decir, ugh, no era como si tuvieran que hacer algo ese día. Solamente tendrían que reunirse en un café o en el parque si es que le tenía miedo. No lo iba a morder ni le iba a hacer daño! Dios mío! 

Harry regresó a Londres y Taylor estaba haciendo oficial su desagrado hacia él. Salir con Harry Styles aparentemente sería su reto más complicado hasta el momento. Cómo lo haría funcionar? Tendría que aplicar todos sus dotes actorales para que la gente se comiera la farsa de relación que estarían sosteniendo hasta febrero del 2013. 

Oh Dios… De verdad esperaba que al final la verdadera personalidad del chico fuera Harry-Dulce-Styles, de otra manera se iba a encargar de arruinarle su carrera, canción por canción. 

—-

Taylor decidió no seguir mortificándose por esa boy band. Continuó con su ocupada agenda y en menos de lo que se esperó, estaba frente a su closet tratando de buscar qué ponerse. Trataba de ignorar los latidos de su corazón, y no, no eran buenos latidos, eran latidos de querer golpear algo porque ese niño había resultado ser un mimado con sus managers y de alguna forma los había convencido de llevar con él a toda una familia. Dijo que se llevaría a Lou, Tom y Lux, quienquiera que fueran. Taylor empezó a sospechar que Harry de verdad le tenía miedo, pero entonces recordó que tenía 18 años. Era un niño todavía, pero igual eso no le daba el derecho de ser poco profesional. Esto era trabajo y siempre tenían que hacer cosas que en realidad no hubieran querido hacer pero que no tenían otro remedio además de aceptar. 

Eligió vestirse lo más casual posible. Irían al zoológico (la idea había sido de Harry aparentemente, porque a Lux le gustaban los animales) y tendrían paparazzis por todos lados. También estaría un hombre caminando cerca de ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo. Taylor estaba un poco nerviosa… No, si era honesta consigo misma jamás había estado tan nerviosa y eso era ridículo. 

“Todo va a salir bien” Se dijo a sí misma mientras se sujetaba el cabello. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y suspiró. 

“Todo va a salir bien” Repitió y le sonrió a su reflejo. 

—-

No. No salió nada bien, pero aceptaba que pudo haber salido peor. 

Harry casi nunca le dirigió la palabra. Estaba cegado por la hija de Lou y Tom. Las únicas veces que la volteó a ver e intercambiaron un par de palabras fue cuando Taylor sostenía a la bebé tratando de transmitir algo de instinto maternal, pero falló. En algún momento de la cita decidió bajar a Lux para decirle algo a Harry y lo único que recibió fue una mirada gentilmente desaprobadora (cómo era eso posible?) por parte de Harry, quien al parecer había encontrado imperdonable que bajara a Lux. Para recalcar cuán mal estuvieron las cosas entre ellos, no creía que hubieran tenido química en absoluto. Harry siempre se alejaba de ella inconscientemente cuando trataba de tocarlo. Cuando caminaban Harry se retiraba de su cuerpo y metía sus manos a sus bolsillos. También se dio cuenta que cuando se sentaron en unos escalones, el brazo de Harry había sido un peso muerto al lado de su cuerpo, como si de verdad tuviera miedo tocarla o algo así. Era increíble. Jamás había estado cerca de un chico que tuviera cero interés en ella. 

Y no estaba muy segura porque no era como si tuviera un certificado en leer las expresiones de las personas, pero Harry parecía triste, e incomodo, y algo fastidiado también pero era demasiado gentil como para dejarlo expresar. 

La idea era que pasaría todo el día con él. Y con todo el día se refería a TODO el día. Lo acompañó a su concierto en el MSG y porque nadie se iba a dar cuenta de todos modos, invitó a Conor y ambos disfrutaron del show. Cuando terminó se despidió de Conor y pasó a buscar a los miembros de 1D detrás del escenario. Todos estaban ahí actuando bastante llenos de adrenalina y Taylor sonrió todo el tiempo tratando de agradarles. Funcionó con la mayoría al menos. Uno de ellos no parecía tener ninguna clase de importancia en ella. La ignoraba y cuando escuchaba su voz se apresuraba a hablar para opacarla. Quizá no lo hacía apropósito, pero igual cayó en cuenta de que ese chico tenía una personalidad peligrosa. 

Se dirigieron a la fiesta en honor a su presentación en el Madison Square Garden y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que - Louis - sentía desagrado por ella. Es decir… bueno, lo entendía, de acuerdo? Quizá no le gustaban las mentiras. Quizá simplemente no le agradaba su presencia pero era su trabajo estar ahí. Era su trabajo estar cerca de Harry, tocarlo, bailar con él y lucir feliz cerca de él para que al día siguiente se filtraran fotos y videos de ellos actuando como una pareja real. Estaba segura que si hacía un esfuerzo extra esa noche todos olvidarían el fiasco que fue su cita en el zoológico. Pero por qué había pensado en primer lugar que sería fácil? Louis continuaba siendo un imbécil con ella, aunque podía culpar al alcohol porque el tipo estaba totalmente ebrio pero igual, qué demonios? Era como si estuviera tratándole de recordar que nadie la conocía en realidad y que no era bienvenida en su grupo de amigos. Ed estaba ahí y a pesar de ser amigos, el alcohol lo había cegado también y Taylor se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Eran sólo hombres siendo idiotas y luego de haber hecho el ridículo tratando de ser relevante entre ellos decidió alejarse. 

\- Abi? – Dijo Taylor en el teléfono. - Por qué nadie me dijo que los británicos eran unos imbéciles cuando bebían alcohol?

\- De qué hablas? 

\- Harry me está ignorando! – Gritó indignada. Nadie podía oírla de todos modos. 

\- Qué? 

\- Llevamos un par de horas aquí y casi desde que llegamos me estuvo dando la espalda. Se apoderó del karaoke junto con Ed y no ha volteado a verme desde entonces. Además Louis es desagradable! No le tiene ningún respeto a las mujeres o quizá me odia o… ugh, jamás me había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Qué hago, Abi? Hay gente aquí con cámaras y si nos retratan sin tener química una vez más mis managers van a dejar de confiar en mí. Se supone que soy buena en esto, Abi. Este chico es tan difícil. 

\- Mm, de acuerdo… Por qué no lo obligas a bailar? Eso los hará parecer íntimos. 

Taylor trató de no reírse. 

\- Creo que si me acerco de nuevo a él Louis me asesinará. – Bromeó. 

\- No es como si estuvieras tratando de quedar bien con él, cierto? Toma a Harry de la mano, llévalo al centro del escenario y baila sexy contra su cuerpo o bésalo o no sé. Recuerda que llevas haciendo esto durante años. Todo va a salir bien. 

\- Tienes razón. Voy a beber un poco más y trataré de culpar al alcohol si Harry se sorprende por mi comportamiento. – Dijo entre risas. – Gracias por escucharme, Abi. Te quiero. 

Colgó la llamada y caminó hacia el bar. Se bebió de un trago su bebida y acarició el brazo de Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia él. 

\- Bailemos. – Le dijo al oído. Harry la miró como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro pero al final asintió. Lo guió hacia el centro del escenario para que todos pudieran conseguir una foto de ellos y empezó a moverse contra él. Harry parecía reluctante a tocarla de nuevo, así que Taylor hizo todo el trabajo y se aseguró de que sus reacciones al menos no lucieran tan falsas. 

Detrás de ellos cuando terminaron de bailar, se dio cuenta que estaba Louis con su novia. Ambos estaban hablando a corta distancia y Eleanor parecía estarlo haciendo entrar en razón acerca de algo. No fue hasta cuando la vio poner su mano alrededor de la nueva bebida de Louis que se dio cuenta que lo que Eleanor trataba de hacer era hacerlo dejar de beber. Pero Louis no la escuchó y le dijo algo que le sonó a ‘No te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy bien’ antes de retirarse de ahí con pasos torpes. 

Cuando Taylor buscó a Harry con la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia Louis con una expresión preocupada. 

\- Harry, estás listo para irnos? – Le preguntó. Harry no contestó de inmediato. Simplemente volteó hacia ella, parpadeó con confusión y asintió. 

Lo tomó de la mano y pasaron a despedirse rápido y a la distancia del resto de los chicos. Harry se excusó un momento diciéndole que necesitaba cambiarse de camisa y Taylor asintió y lo esperó. Lo vio retirarse hacia la misma dirección donde Louis había desaparecido y mientras tanto se sentó junto con Eleanor. 

\- Hey. – La saludó. No le había dirigido la palabra en toda la velada y eso era raro. Eleanor tampoco lucía interesada en hablar con ella de todos modos. 

\- Hey. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. 

\- Mm… Louis es agradable. – Comentó tratando de que no se notara tanto su sarcasmo, pero fue imposible. Eleanor elevó una ceja y se ajustó en su asiento. 

\- Noté su comportamiento y te pido disculpas en su nombre. – Dijo, solemne. – No está pasando por un buen momento y además estaba… um, tomando demasiado, así que…

\- Oh, no! Entiendo. – Dijo Taylor apresuradamente. – Yo también me pongo desagradable cuando bebo. 

\- Louis no estaba siendo desagradable, Louis no es desagradable. – Dijo Eleanor con un poco de enfado. Taylor tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro y no tenía idea como deshacerse de ella. Sabía que su sonrisa estaba molestando a Eleanor pero se sentía tan incómoda que no sabía cómo hacerla desaparecer. 

\- Uh… lo siento. 

Harry apareció finalmente luciendo más miserable que antes. Taylor se despidió de Eleanor y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry. Luego salieron a tomar un taxi que los llevaría eventualmente hacia su hotel. 

\- Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando estuvieron dentro del taxi. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- Estoy un poco cansado… pero estoy bien. – Dijo sonriéndole ligeramente.  

\- Harry, escucha, yo también estoy confundida y asustada y nerviosa por todo esto que está sucediendo. Siento que pasó demasiado rápido, sabes? Apenas tuvimos tiempo de conocernos y entiendo que estés molesto y que no tengas ganas de tomarme de la mano o de ponerme atención, pero es nuestro trabajo, de acuerdo? Tú estás aquí para mantener tu imagen de patán y rompe-hogares y yo estoy aquí para seguir haciéndome la víctima hasta que milagrosamente comprenda que Harry-Patán-Styles me rompió el corazón y me usó durante tres meses y sólo hasta entonces podré ser un icono del pop. Es por el trabajo, Harry. Por nuestras carreras. – Dijo Taylor sin pensar. Harry la había estado escuchando con atención todo el tiempo. Y no supo si había sido sólo su imaginación pero desde que empezó a hablarle sobre lo que él tenía para ganar de esa situación, lo sintió alejarse más de ella en los asientos. – Por favor esfuérzate más. Nuestras carreras están en juego. 

\- Tú crees que esas son las razones por las que estoy haciendo esto? – Preguntó. Su voz era tan lenta naturalmente que ahora con alcohol en su sistema sonaba peor. 

\- Bueno, no sé. Y no importa de todos modos. Tienes que poner más de ti, Harry. No puedes dejarme todo el trabajo difícil a mí. 

Harry asintió. No la estaba mirando, estaba mirando detrás de la cabeza del conductor. 

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. Taylor sonrió. 

\- Está bien. Sólo… qué tan complicado puede ser rodearme los hombros o la cintura cuando estamos juntos? – Preguntó. Harry la volteó a ver con terror. – A menos que… Oh. Tienes… tienes novia? – Preguntó. Harry no dijo nada. Taylor tomó eso como un sí o un posiblemente. – De acuerdo, tiene sentido. Podemos hablar con ella. Le explicaremos que nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros será real, todo será actuado. Ella sabe lo que supuestamente haremos esta semana, cierto? – Harry asintió. – Y está bien con eso? Lo acepta? – Harry negó con su cabeza. – Diablos. Entonces… um… Puedo hablar yo con ella, si quieres? 

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea. – Confesó soltando una sonrisa nerviosa. 

\- Vamos, podemos hacernos amigas. Quizá si hay una amistad sucediendo entre nosotras te puedas sentir más cómodo conmigo. 

Harry negó con su cabeza. Estaba sonriendo, algo que hizo sonreír de vuelta a Taylor porque eso quería decir que era imposible que se pudiera llevar bien con su novia. De acuerdo. 

Taylor no iba a seguir insistiendo, pero el taxi estaba detenido en el tráfico y estaba ansiosa y tenía ganas de hablar. 

\- Harry? 

\- Mm? 

\- Son reales los rumores? – Harry la miró sin contestar. Parecía no tener idea a cuáles rumores se refería. – Arruinaste un matrimonio? Eres adicto al… sexo? Conduces motocicletas desnudo? – Terminó tratando de no reírse. 

Harry sonrió con cansancio. 

\- Soy una buena persona. – Dijo nada más. 

Taylor lo miró durante un rato mientras Harry parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana. Harry era atractivo. Probablemente era más atractivo que el resto de sus ex novios. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y un buen perfil. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Era alto y fornido y parecía ser genial en la cama y algo así como que estaba desarrollando una obsesión por observar su cabello. 

Mm… 

Si al menos fuera soltero… Si fuera soltero lo que supuestamente harían hubiera terminado sucediendo en realidad. Oh bueno. Harry nunca le dijo que tenía novia. Había dejado entredicho que había alguien en su vida, pero no era su novia todavía. Perfecto. 

Salieron del taxi y cuando lo tomó de la mano, esta vez se decidió a apretar con fuerza el agarre entre sus dedos. Harry no pareció notar el cambio y continuó caminando hacia el hotel. Taylor estaba sonriendo por dentro. Harry no era un patán. Harry era agradable y era famoso y era atractivo y era talentoso y era gracioso con sus amigos, así que si empezaba a conocerlo más, sería gracioso con ella y entonces podrían tener más química en las fotos y nadie dudaría de la veracidad de su relación. 

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista de los paparazzis, Harry soltó su mano pero a causa del agarre de Taylor no pudo alejarse de ella. 

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. Taylor le sonrió y lo sintió relajar un momento sus dedos entre los suyos. - Te lastimé? – Le preguntó. 

Taylor sintió algo en su estomago. Eran… oh wow, eran mariposas en su estomago? 

\- No. – Dijo, de repente estaba nerviosa y estaba sonriendo sin descanso. Harry sonrió y soltó su mano con delicadeza esta vez. 

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces? – Dijo caminando lejos, como si tuviera prisa. Taylor miró hacia el suelo, pensativa. 

\- No quieres tomar algo antes de irte? 

\- No, gracias. – Dijo. Taylor suspiró. 

\- Adiós, Harry. Que duermas bien. 

Harry asintió y le dio la espalda, marchándose del hotel por la salida de emergencia. 

—-

De acuerdo, debía tranquilizarse. Harry era una muy buena compañía aunque aún estuviera ajustándose a su presencia. Era caballeroso y era dulce y tierno y Taylor no tenía idea quién era la chica de la que habían hablado en el taxi pero podía admitir al menos que estaba celosa de ella. No porque estuviera con Harry, sino porque esa chica tenía a un buen hombre en sus manos. Tenía sentido que Harry no quisiera exponerla. Seguramente recibiría una gran cantidad de odio. De hecho, desde que tuvieron su cita en el zoológico Taylor había intentado evitar checar sus menciones. Había recibido amenazas de muerte. ALEJATE DE MI BEBÉ HARRY, PROSTITUTA BARATA NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO O TE MATARÉ. Etc. Dios mío. Casi extrañaba aquellos días cuando salía con Joe Jonas y no existía Twitter ni Tumblr y el cyberbully no era una cosa que estuviera pasando. 

Cuando despertó se duchó y miró tv mientras esperaba a que Harry volviera. Estaba pensando en decirle que se podía quedar. Podía dormir en el sofá si tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus impulsos de hombre o lo que sea que le hiciera desechar la idea de dormir junto con ella. Era algo excesivo y cansado que tuviera que entrar por la puerta principal del hotel, salir por la salida de emergencia, regresar a su hotel para dormir durante un par de horas, regresar temprano por la mañana al hotel y abandonar el hotel a las once de la mañana para volver a su hotel y terminar sus horas de sueño. 

Taylor se preguntó, por qué no se evitaba toda esa molestia quedándose en su hotel? No era como si fueran a tener sexo de verdad. Taylor también podía tener amigos, de acuerdo? Aunque fueran tan atractivos que le hicieran tener ganas de aventar por el caño sus morales. 

Escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta y Taylor sonrió. Ese debía ser Harry.  

\- Pase. – Dijo mirando sobre su hombro. No había nada bueno en la tv pero quería lucir desinteresada por él cuando entrara. – Oh, hey Harry. – Saludó mirándolo una fracción de segundo antes de regresar su atención al televisor. 

Harry traía puestos unos lentes de sol y lucía más pálido de lo usual. Taylor le frunció el ceño a la tv y aunque escuchó que el peso de Harry cayó al sofá al lado de ella, no se atrevió a mirarlo. 

Luego de un rato Taylor se puso de pie y se perdió por un momento. Harry no se molestó en buscarla, simplemente esperó a que apareciera con una taza de café. 

\- Toma. – Le dijo. Harry parecía querer rechazar la bebida. – Si no la aceptas me romperás el corazón. – Bromeó. Harry sonrió y finalmente la aceptó. Taylor, sin poder contenerse, decidió pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry como un agradecimiento a su amabilidad. Harry no se quejó ni reaccionó demasiado. – Cómo dormiste? – Le preguntó sentándose de nuevo a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. 

\- Bien. – Respondió distante. – Tu? 

\- Muy bien. Pensé que amanecería con jaqueca pero amanecí genial. 

Harry asintió mirando la nada. 

\- Bien por ti. – Dijo. Taylor sonrió comprendiendo que no lo había dicho siendo un imbécil. Simplemente… parecía realmente cansado. Y triste. 

\- Harry, puedo preguntarte algo? – Harry la miró y asintió. La taza de café estaba aún en sus manos. – Estás bien? Digo… no hablo de que si te sientes bien… me refiero a… um, algo más general? – Soltó casi con confusión. Se rascó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de arreglar su pregunta. – Todo está bien? En tu vida? 

\- Por qué? – Preguntó, tranquilo. 

\- No sé. Te siento como si estuvieras lleno de problemas. Está todo bien? Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

Harry la miró durante algo que parecieron milenios y a Taylor le sorprendió que pudiera sostenerle la mirada. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos y todo se sentía tan… cómodo. Oh mierda. 

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Harry en voz baja. – Lamento que te haya hecho sentir como si tuvieras que hacer algo para cambiar mi humor. Estoy bien. – Agregó. Taylor asintió. 

\- Estás seguro? 

\- Voy a esforzarme más. Esto es solamente trabajo. – Dijo. Taylor volvió a asentir. Parecía como si Harry estuviera hablándose a sí mismo. – No debo dejar que mis problemas personales interfieran en esto, cierto? 

\- Exacto. 

Harry asintió una vez, dos veces, y finalmente se puso de pie colocando la taza lejos de ella. 

\- Mejor me voy. – Dijo. 

\- Adiós, Harry. 

Harry se fue y Taylor soltó un suspiro. Tenía ganas de asomarse por la ventana para verlo recorrer el terrible recorrido de la puerta principal del hotel hacia el taxi con todas sus cosas personales en sus manos. Quería escuchar las preguntas de los paparazzis. “Cómo estuvo?” Refiriéndose a las largas horas de sexo que supuestamente habían tenido. 

No lo volvería a ver hasta mañana por la noche, y entonces volvería a su hotel y regresaría al suyo y volvería temprano para repetir la misma historia. 

Taylor miró hacia la tv, pensando en lo terrible que era vivir bajo la atención de los medios. Harry ahora era un patán de verdad. Ya no solo era un rumor, ahora tenían pruebas de que se había aprovechado de la linda e inocente de Taylor. Apestaba su situación, lo sabía, pero no había mucho que ambos pudieran hacer. 

—-

Algo estaba sucediendo con Harry y Taylor no tenía idea qué hacer para ayudarlo. Siempre estaba triste y pensativo y parecía estar sufriendo. Además, juzgando por el color rojo que adornaban los rincones de sus ojos podía asegurar que últimamente había estado llorando demasiado. 

La pregunta era, por qué? Por quién? De verdad le estaba afectando tanto estar en una relación falsa o las reacciones de la chica de la que habían hablado en el taxi le importaban tanto que llegaban a afectarle a tales extremos? No. No podía ser eso, verdad? Harry era un niño apenas. No conocía lo que era el amor. No. Debía ser otra cosa. 

No quería ser directa preguntándole algo que probablemente haría retroceder su ‘amistad’, pero estaba empezando a temer por su falsa relación. Si hasta el momento todo atento de funcionar como pareja había fracasado, podía presentir que si no arreglaba nada con Harry perdería su carrera como solista, así que la siguiente vez que se miraron, antes de salir a recorrer las calles de NY a la vista del mundo lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo regresar a su asiento. 

\- Necesitamos hablar. – Le dijo. Harry frunció el ceño con confusión pero no hizo nada más para objetar. 

\- De acuerdo. 

\- No me tomes como una chica demente a la que le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás, pero algo así como que necesito estar en buenos términos contigo para hacer funcionar esto? – Soltó, insegura. Harry asintió. 

\- Entiendo. Tienes preguntas. 

\- Demasiadas preguntas. – Dijo Taylor sonriendo frenéticamente. Estaba nerviosa. 

\- Dispara entonces. – Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Taylor se relajó a su lado y respiró con tranquilidad. 

\- Primeramente… Por qué estás tan triste? – Dijo y Harry apretó sus labios. Había una ligera sonrisa formándose, pero era una sonrisa miserable. – Es por… um, tu novia? 

\- No tengo novia. – Respondió con pena. Taylor elevó una ceja. – Es… tengo a alguien, pero no tengo novia. 

\- Oh. Entiendo. – Dijo, pero no, no entendía. – Es por ella que estás así? – Insistió. Harry suspiró profundamente como si todavía tuviera cosas por negar en su corta sentencia pero parecía demasiado abrumado como para aclarar algo más.  

\- Sí. 

\- Me imagino que es importante para ti. 

\- Lo es. – Dijo rápidamente. – Es muy, muy importante. Lo más importante en mi vida, si soy honesto. – Confesó y Taylor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. 

Wow. Aparentemente Harry sí estaba enamorado. Qué chica tan más putamente afortunada. 

\- Y no quieres lastimarla, aunque sabes que no tienes remedio. – Dijo Taylor tratando de comprender. Harry asintió. – Oh… eso sí es un problema grande. Sabes? Yo también tengo a alguien como tú. Conor. Era mi novio antes de ti… y no estoy hablando con la idea de que eres mi novio porque obviamente no lo eres, acabamos de conocernos, por Dios. – Dijo sonriendo, nerviosa. – El caso es que… yo también tengo miedo que él no pueda aceptar esto. Pero es mi trabajo y amo lo que hago y si para seguir cantando frente a miles de personas tengo que hacer esto, pues bien. Es una situación horrible en la que estamos. Entiendo que te sientas incomodo con todo esto… pasar tres meses con una extraña, uh? No es agradable. Por eso quisiera que nos conociéramos, Harry. Podemos ser… amigos? 

Harry sonrió genuinamente por primera vez desde que empezaron sus encuentros y wow, wow, wow, wow! Harry tenía una sonrisa divina. 

\- Sí. Me gusta esa idea. – Dijo. Taylor aplaudió y extendió sus brazos. Harry se inclinó hacia ella y se dejó rodear por sus brazos. 

—-

Bueno, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. Ya casi no había momentos incómodos entre ellos y ahora cuando estaban a solas en el hotel Harry le tenía la suficiente confianza como para empezar a hablar sobre trivialidades. A Harry le gustaba observar las composiciones de las habitaciones. Observaba los colores, las esquinas, los adornos, las alfombras y se maravillaba por cosas pequeñas como el reflejo de las copas de vidrio y la forma en la que su cabeza y cabello se alargaba en el cristal. 

Era un chico muy tierno. 

Ese día Harry había regresado de un encuentro con fans de todo el mundo. Había estado un par de horas cantando y charlando con sus fans. Le contó que habían mostrado su nuevo video por primera vez y que había amado las reacciones de las chicas. 

Pasaron por FAO Schwarz y no estaba en sus planes entrar, pero Harry le pidió amablemente que si podían echarle un vistazo a la tienda. Taylor asintió, hechizada por sus encantos. Estuvieron mirando juguetes durante un rato y en un punto de su recorrido sintió como si estuviera saliendo con un amigo. Y hey, ese ya era un avance, cierto? 

\- Oh Dios mío mira qué hermosa porrista! – Exclamó Taylor, feliz. Era una preciosa muñeca de porcelana vestida con un uniforme de porrista color rojo. A su lado estaba su adorable acompañante. Un oso. 

\- La quieres? – Le preguntó. 

Taylor no supo qué decir. Harry parecía entusiasmado con la idea de comprársela pero Taylor tenía pena de aceptar al igual que tenía pena de rechazar su oferta. 

Harry no esperó a su respuesta y en menos de lo que se esperó, Harry estaba comprándole la muñeca y el oso. 

\- Hola señor León! – Le dijo al gigante León de felpa que tenía al lado. Harry se rió y lo movió de un lado a otro mientras le contestaba el saludo con una voz graciosísima. – Es para tu novia? – Le preguntó. 

\- Es para Louis. – Dijo. Sus ojos brillaban como cuando hacías algo que sabías que pondría feliz a alguien. – Dijo que le gustaría pasar por FAO Schwarz y me pareció genial comprarle algo, ya que regresará a Londres mañana y no tendrá tiempo de comprar algo aquí. 

\- Eres un muy buen amigo, eh? – Dijo dándole un codazo agradable en las costillas. 

\- Claro que lo soy. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Taylor sonrió como si no hubiera un mañana. 

Ahí lo tenía. Por fin podrían tener química en las fotos. Harry estaba feliz. Harry podía sonreírle. A Harry podían brillarle los ojos (ya luego averiguaría que era lo que lo hacía lucir así y no pararía de hablar sobre ello/él/ella para obtener el mismo resultado y las revistas entonces podrían decir OH MIRA QUE ENAMORADOS ESTÁN!). Que alguien le diera un aleluya!

—-

Taylor se preparó para mirar a Harry al día siguiente y un suspiro se le quedó suspendido en sus pulmones cuando vio a Harry luciendo derrotado, triste, miserable y cualquier otra palabra que sirviera para expresar ahogo. Ahogo. Asfixia. Sí, eso. Harry parecía tener un problema (quizá el mismo de siempre. La chica, su novia, su amante, la mujer de su vida, etc) y se estaba ahogando en el. 

Estaban en el Jingle Ball y Taylor se comió todo su orgullo y decidió arreglar su relación con Louis. Louis hacía feliz a Harry. La felicidad de Louis hacía que los ojos de Harry adquirieran brillo. Si podía hacerse amiga de Louis entonces los tres podían juntarse y… diablos, quizá hasta podía hacer que Louis convenciera a Harry de relajarse con ella. 

Esperó detrás del escenario, paciente a que 1D terminaran de cantar. Cuando finalizaron Taylor se paró en sus puntas y buscó a Louis casi con desespero. Cómo podría ser amable con alguien que obviamente si pudiera y no fuera ilegal la abofetearía sólo por haber aceptado ser parte del falso noviazgo de su amigo? Claramente ambos eran muy unidos porque Niall, Liam y Zayn no actuaban así con ella. El desagrado que sentía Louis hacia ella era de alguna forma, palpable. Y eso la asustaba. 

\- Harry! – Gritó. Harry la ubicó y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, dirigiendo su atención hacia donde Louis estaba desapareciendo con rapidez. Taylor miró como Harry se quedó en esa posición hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que acercarse a ella. 

\- Hey. 

\- Oh Dios mío, no sabes qué estaba pensando mientras cantaban. Se me ocurrió una idea genial. – Dijo. Harry elevó sus cejas, esperando a que continuara. Estaba respirando con agitación y su camisa blanca era tan delgada que podía verle las golondrinas que tenía tatuadas en su pecho. – Um… – Se distrajo y se rió por lo boba que estaba siendo. – Voy a besarte la mejilla antes de que sea mi turno de subir al escenario, está bien? 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo asintiendo. 

Taylor se desesperó cuando sintió que la incomodidad había regresado. Quienquiera que fuera esa chica estaba arruinando a Harry. Se los imaginaba todos los días discutiendo por teléfono. Debía ser cansado estar lidiando con las lágrimas de una mujer, y lo peor era que no estaba sucediendo nada! Dios mío. 

Empezó a bailar al ritmo de So Good de B.o.B y Harry se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. Taylor sabía que le gustaba esa canción y parte de su entusiasmo se debía a que lo había visto cantar el estribillo el día en que su relación había comenzado a funcionar, así que… qué diablos? 

Ignoró su obvia falta de interés en ella y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Luego subió al escenario. Sabía que Harry la estaba escuchando cantar e intentó impresionarlo. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, simplemente… ugh, algo así como que quería que le dijera ‘Lo hiciste bien!’ cuando regresara a su lado. 

Tonta Taylor, pensó. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Qué hay de Conor? 

Nada, se dijo a sí misma al bajar del escenario. Harry estaba ahí, esperándola. Y para su sorpresa no le despreció el abrazo que se decidió a darle. Era un abrazo intimo, y las mariposas en su estomago volvieron a aparecer. 

—-

\- Hey, Abi. – Saludó a su amiga a través de la línea. Abi se quejó por la hora. Eran pasadas las 3am pero lo que tenía por decirle era importante y no podía esperar. – Seré breve porque sé que estás fastidiada con mi llamada, pero… es Harry-Dulce-Styles. – Dijo confundiendo a su amiga. – No es un patán. Es un amor de persona y creo que me gusta pero es menor de edad Abi. No sé qué hacer, de verdad me gusta y… 

\- Taylor. – La interrumpió. Taylor le dio toda su atención. – Harry tiene pareja. Por qué estás hablando como si no supieras esta información? 

\- No es como si tuviera pareja, de acuerdo? Ni siquiera es oficial lo que tiene con esa chica de todos modos. 

\- Chica? – Preguntó. A Taylor le pareció inusual que Abi sonara confundida. 

\- Mhmm. Chica. Su novia. Bueno, no es su novia, pero es casi su novia. Repito: no son oficiales así que si me ánimo a hacer real nuestra relación no habré herido realmente a nadie. 

\- No entiendes. – Dijo Abi. 

\- Qué es lo que no entiendo? 

\- Harry te dijo que salía con una mujer? 

\- Mm… sí. Sí. Por qué? 

\- No, Taylor. Piensa, de verdad te dijo que salía con una mujer? 

Taylor frunció el ceño. 

\- Me dijo que… – Oh. – Nunca salió de su boca la palabra ‘mujer’ o ‘novia’ pero… cuando se lo decía, sabes? Cuando yo le decía ‘Puedo hablar con ella, con tu novia, o lo que sea’ nunca me decía oye Taylor no tengo nov… OH DIOS MÍO! – Gritó de repente. No. No. No. No. Harry le había dicho que no tenía novia, y cuando había insistido con el tema de la novia/mujer/con vagina Harry había lucido como si todavía hubiera demasiado por discutir y… oh no. No. No. Por qué? Qué quería decir Abi? Quería decir que… que… no, por favor. 

\- Tiene novio, Taylor. – Dijo Abi. Taylor tuvo un segundo donde se vio estrangulando a su amiga por reírse a causa de su desfortunio. 

\- Harry tiene novio? – Abi le dijo que sí. – Harry es gay? 

\- Sí. 

No. Taylor se rehusaba a creer eso. Harry era un amante del sexo. Harry destruía matrimonios. Harry había salido con una presentadora treintañera. Harry había roto muchos corazones llenos de emociones femeninas y… a Harry le tenían que gustar las mujeres. 

\- No. Claro que no! – Lo defendió. Pero oh, mierda, por qué lo estaba defendiendo? No era malo ser gay. Pero igual parecía ligeramente incorrecto que alguien tan atractivo lo fuera. No parecía justo. 

\- Pues lo es. Y quieres escuchar la parte más interesante? – Continuó Abi. Taylor la odió por estarlo disfrutando tanto. – No, es más, te lo dejaré de tarea. Adivina quién es su novio. 

\- No tengo idea quién pueda ser su novio, Abi. 

\- Te daré una pista. Tú lo conoces. 

\- Oh, enserio? – Abi le dijo que sí. Taylor miró lejos, pensando. A quién conocían ambos? Mm… – Oh no. Es… es… es Nick? Nick Grimshaw es su novio?! 

\- No! – Dijo Abi, carcajeando. 

\- Te odio tanto en estos momentos Abi. No te rías de mí, estoy tratando de entender esto, de acuerdo? 

\- Lo siento, es que… es irónico, eso es todo. Estás uniendo los cabos ahora? A Harry no lo hacían aparentar follar contigo todos los días para alimentar su imagen de patán! O quizá en parte lo hacían por esa razón, pero lo más importante que sacaban de ello era que ni en mil años Harry Styles tendría rumores sobre su sexualidad. 

\- Cómo supiste que tenía novio? Es decir, cómo puedo creerte? 

\- Porque tú conoces a su novio, Taylor. Cuando te des cuenta quién es, dirás “Oh, claro, cómo fui tan ciega”. 

\- Está cerca de mí? Digo, está aquí? Es americano? Es… es británico y está aquí? 

\- Está ahí, Taylor. Harry siempre está cerca de él. Bueno, al menos cuando no está contigo. 

\- Por qué no me puedes decir? Es más fácil, no crees? 

\- Oh, vamos! Es divertido! Analízalo bien. 

Taylor rodó sus ojos. Su humor era el peor. Estaba algo decepcionada de que su relación con Harry jamás pudiera pasar a ser algo más que ‘falsa’. 

\- Dame otra pista. 

\- De acuerdo. Estás lista? – Taylor volvió a rodar los ojos antes de decirle que sí, estaba lista. – Es… es… es alguien de One Direction. 

\- Qué?! Te refieres a… um, puede ser uno de sus managers? 

\- No, boba! Es uno de los chicos de One Direction. Uno de ellos es novio de Harry. 

\- Que me follen entonces. – Soltó derrotada. Se frotó la frente con sus dedos y exhaló el aire haciendo un ruido raro con sus labios. – Wow. 

\- Llevan saliendo ya un rato, aparentemente. Ves? Es por eso que el internet es importante. Si buscas, encuentras. 

\- O sea que hay pruebas? 

\- Demasiadas pruebas, cariño. 

\- Demonios. 

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer en la cama. 

Harry era gay. 

Harry jamás se fijaría en ella. 

Harry salía con uno de los miembros de One Direction. 

Zayn? Mm… no. Zayn tenía a la chica del cabello color purpura. Liam? No, por que tenia a Danielle. Louis? Mm… No. Tampoco, porque tenía a Eleanor. Niall? Oh. Niall estaba soltero, pero Niall era tan agradable con ella. El fiasco que había sido la fiesta después del MSG había sido salvado por Niall. No estaba segura si el novio de Harry (si en realidad fuera Niall) se encargaría de hacerla sentir bienvenida a su grupo de amigos. Es más, si Louis no estuviera tan obviamente enamorado de Eleanor quizá creyera que él era el novio de Harry, pero nah. Eleanor y Louis eran adorables juntos. 

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. 

Louis. 

Tenía sentido que él fuera. Louis la odiaba. Louis parecía no soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. Y en cuanto a Eleanor… por qué de repente actuaba como si las barbas fueran imposibles en esa industria? Ella era la barba de Harry. 

Y Eleanor era la de Louis. 

Oh. 

Mierda. 

—-

Harry se quedó un día más con ella y ambos viajaron a Londres horas después en un jet privado para que la gente hablara sobre cómo Harry estaba obsesionado con Taylor, estaba tan obsesionado con ella que no podían dejarse de ver ni un día (eran desagradables los rumores a esas alturas porque aparentemente todo lo que Harry quería de ella era sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo, incluso dijeron que Reese había tenido que hablar con ella para aconsejarle que se alejara del destructivo de Styles, también había otro rumor acerca de que había dejado de comer por las miles de amenazas de muerte, pero no, no, nada de eso era real). Ahora Taylor lo seguiría hasta Holmes Chapel en Cheshire. 

Taylor no tenía idea por qué iban hacia la casa de Harry, pero tomando en cuenta lo que había oído Harry tenía algo muy, muy, muy importante que hacer en Cheshire. Taylor lo siguió porque no tenía otro remedio, se suponía que debían estar juntos todo el maldito tiempo y aunque no le desagradaba estar cerca de Harry (cómo podría? Si el chico olía riquísimo), lo que Abi le había dicho todavía estaba en su cabeza, estresándola. 

Quería decirle, ‘Harry ya sé el núcleo de tus problemas. Sé que es Louis, ya lo sé, de acuerdo?’ pero no entendía en qué podía ayudarle que le confesara que había descifrado ese misterio. Louis continuaría odiándola de todos modos. 

Una vez en Cheshire Harry no lucía tan miserable. Sonreía y la tomaba de la mano con más estrategia y aunque estaba demasiado ocupado como para decir ‘oh, cierto. Es tu cumpleaños mañana!’ Taylor se conformó con conseguir buenas fotos cuando los paparazzis los siguieran. 

Salieron a caminar y alimentaron a los pájaros como si fueran una pareja de ancianos, pero bueno, si eso hacía feliz a Harry, genial. Tal vez hasta podían hablar sobre Louis mientras estuvieran sentados contemplando el significado de la vida. 

Harry estaba sonriendo, y wow, estaba sonriendo sin razón aparente y era bastante raro verlo así. 

\- Te miras feliz. – Comentó lanzando su hombro con cuidado para mover a Harry. 

\- Estoy feliz! – Exclamó, efusivo. La sonrisa no se iba de sus labios y sus ojos estaban brillando otra vez. 

\- A qué se debe tu repentino pero muy bien recibido estado de ánimo? – Preguntó. Harry metió las manos en los bolsos de su chaqueta y miró hacia donde los pájaros se agrupaban en el suelo. 

\- Le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Louis. 

\- Oh! De verdad? Cuándo es su cumpleaños? – “Porque mi cumpleaños es mañana, Harry, y no es como si estuviera esperando un obsequio de tu parte pero si me compraras algo sería agradable, ya sabes… con eso de que estoy pasando todo mi tiempo contigo”. Su sonrisa quizá daba miedo porque no estaba feliz. En lo más mínimo. 

\- El 24. 

\- Mm, noche buena. Interesante. 

\- La haremos antes porque estaremos ocupados ese día. – Continuó Harry, ignorando que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. 

\- Cuándo será la fiesta? Puedo ir? – Preguntó. Harry la miró con cuidado, como si temiera decir algo fuera de lugar. Taylor deseó que aceptara su presencia en la fiesta de Louis porque de verdad quería llegar a ser su amiga al menos. Eso le facilitaría su trabajo. 

\- Es el 14. – Dijo en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera que lo escuchara. 

\- Ugh, qué pena. El 14 tengo que estar en Alemania, pero estoy segura que habría sido divertido estar ahí. 

Al escucharla decir eso pareció poder volver a respirar. 

\- Sí, qué pena. – Murmuró distante. 

Taylor se mordió el labio inferior y miró lejos por un rato. 

\- Entonces Louis te hace feliz. – Soltó de repente sin saber por qué diablos lo había hecho en primer lugar. Harry volteó a verla con rapidez. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella se relajó y asintió. – Sí. Me he dado cuenta que cuando hablas de él siempre sonríes y tus ojos brillan y… es lindo, Harry. Tu, quiero decir… um, no estoy diciendo que Louis no sea lindo, simplemente… los dos son lindos. 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo con una media sonrisa. 

\- Pfft, sabes qué? Te voy a decir algo, soy pésima guardando secretos, lo cual estoy segura que te resulta increíble porque lo que ambos tenemos es un secreto para el resto del mundo, pero créeme, apesto en esto de mantener secretos que conciernen a otras personas, y tengo un secreto sobre ti que no puedo mantener privado porque es… es confuso… es… es raro y quisiera hablar sobre esto contigo porque si resulta ser cierto, entonces estoy muy feliz por ti, Harry. Y si no es cierto entonces probablemente sentiré ganas de enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo y no podré sostenerte la mirada nunca más pero de verdad necesito decirte esto. 

\- Taylor. Está bien. – Le dijo Harry con voz comprensiva. Y ugh, no. Taylor no podía hacerlo. No era como si fuera una maldita ofensa, pero sentía que podía molestar a Harry. 

\- Es sobre… tu novia. – Dijo esperando que Harry le dijera “Taylor, no tengo novia” pero Harry no dijo nada, sólo asintió. – Harry. – Lo llamó con desespero. 

\- Aquí estoy. – Dijo sonriente. Taylor no se atrevía a quitarle el buen humor, esto era terrible. 

\- Larry… Stylinson. – Soltó sintiéndose estúpida. Harry se rió. Sí. Se rió. Okay. – Lo conoces? – Preguntó riéndose ella también. 

\- Sí. – Dijo asintiendo y oh, Taylor notó que estaba asintiendo con orgullo. – Lo conozco.  

\- Háblame de él. – Pidió y Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Su sonrisa seguía ahí.

\- Ah, ya veo. – Dijo luego apuntándole con su dedo. – Ya veo. – Repitió. 

Taylor estaba sonrojada. 

Oh Dios. Así no se suponía que debían salir las cosas. Se suponía que Harry-Patán-Styles estaría feliz con la idea de asimilar estar en una relación con ella. No se suponía que habrían lágrimas, rostros pálidos y un novio celoso. No se suponía que las cosas tenían que ser tan malditamente difíciles. Se suponía que se juntarían y disfrutarían de su tiempo juntos. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. 

\- Lo sabes entonces. – Le dijo. Estaba mirándola a los ojos y Taylor no sabía cómo arreglárselas para sostenerle la mirada. 

\- Sí. Lo sé. – Confesó. – Sabes… le pedí a Abi, mi mejor amiga, que te investigara porque habíamos dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin saber nada acerca de nosotros. No quería salir contigo y que fueras un completo extraño. Quería saber algo de ti, y los primeros días aprendí lo que la prensa quería que supiera. Leí sobre todos esos rumores que obviamente son falsos, pero yo no lo sabía entonces, y tampoco tenía tiempo, así que le dije a Abi que me echara una mano y aunque sabía que algo estaba sucediendo contigo asumí que era por una chica porque, verás, esos rumores… los creí, Harry, y oh cuanto lo siento. 

\- Está bien. – Le dijo Harry. Sus ojos continuaban brillando, pero ya no había tanta felicidad en ellos. Ahora había ahogo otra vez. Harry se estaba asfixiando en su problema. En su secreto. 

\- Es Louis… tu novio? – Harry asintió, solemne. – Eso es tan lindo, Harry. Ustedes son lindos. No sé mucho sobre su relación pero deben quererse mucho tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. 

\- Lo amo. – Dijo Harry y Taylor sonrió. La verdad era que sí había algo bastante lindo detrás de la idea de que Harry-Patán-Styles en realidad estuviera perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, de Louis, de su compañero de banda. 

\- Y él te ama a ti también. – Dijo Taylor aunque no sabía de qué hablaba. No conocía a Louis, pero era obvio que lo amaba de vuelta. – Es muy posesivo él, ah? 

\- Lo es. – Dijo Harry tratando de no reírse. 

\- Sí, me di cuenta. Desde que no muy discretamente hizo de todo para alejarme de ti aquella noche de karaoke pensé ‘oh, está celoso de mí?’ pero entonces miré a Eleanor y miré a Niall y a Zayn con Perrie y a Liam con Danielle y pensé ‘nah, no todos tienen que hacer lo que tú haces’. 

\- Sí… Louis es posesivo y a veces no mide sus acciones, pero hay cosas que nuestros managers prometieron que no harían, y nos fallaron. Bueno, a Louis le fallaron. 

\- Cómo? 

\- Louis aceptó salir con Eleanor porque él era el más propenso a ser catalogado como el ‘gay’ del grupo, aunque ambos lo fuéramos, nuestros managers dijeron que Louis tenía que ser el que pretendiera ser heterosexual. Louis no quería hacerlo porque no entendía por qué tenía que ocultarse, por qué tenía que aparentar salir con una chica, él no quería dar un mensaje erróneo, quería ser él mismo y a quien no le gustara, pues ni modo, pero cuando le dijeron que si él no lo hacía  tendría que hacerlo yo… 

\- Tu? Pero tú no necesitabas tener una novia porque no tenías los mismos rumores que Louis, cierto? 

\- Sí, pero si ambos estábamos solteros y continuábamos comportándonos como si estuviéramos en una relación, y lo estábamos, entonces nada impediría que yo tuviera los mismos rumores que Louis. 

\- Oh. 

\- Verás, no es que nuestros managers sean homofóbicos, simplemente… esta es la forma en la que el mundo funciona, sabes? Aunque me cueste entender por qué tenemos que presentar cierta imagen, así funciona todo, y es triste, pero es la verdad y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Tenemos un contrato de cinco años y… – Negó con su cabeza, miserable. - No lo sé, es difícil. 

\- Es decir que cuando a Louis le dieron la opción de oponerse a tener una novia siempre y cuando tú la tuvieras, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar? – Harry asintió. – Y aún así te hicieron hacer esto? – Harry volvió a asentir. - Oh, lo siento tanto Harry, por los dos. 

Harry sonrió. 

\- Antes de que estuviéramos por primera vez en America, Louis era afectuoso conmigo en todas partes. No dejábamos de abrazarnos, o de tomarnos las manos o de mirarnos porque no sabíamos que íbamos a causar este impacto. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de nuestras fans que estuvieron con nosotros desde el comienzo, ellas jurarían que Louis y yo estábamos ya fuera del closet. La realidad fue que se confundieron cuando empezamos a negar los rumores de que estábamos juntos. Antes no teníamos que hacerlo, porque todos algo así como que… lo asumían, sabes? No era algo raro de todos modos. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto interactuar en el show de alguna forma sabía que Louis y yo éramos pareja. Pero entonces vinimos aquí y tuvimos que mentir y aparentar ser algo que no éramos porque teníamos un contrato y porque de alguna forma somos estos pedazos de carne para las chicas, sabes? Nos ven y piensan que somos alguien que wow, no sé, no entiendo. Soy un bobo todavía. Digo cosas estúpidas y la mayor parte del tiempo no sé dónde estoy ni entiendo por qué hablan sobre mi vida personal en las revistas. Soy sólo un adolescente enamorado de mi compañero de banda y lo que más quisiera en el mundo es poder salir por las calles tomado de la mano de Louis y… – Suspiró. Taylor sentía que había dejado de respirar. Escuchar la historia de Harry y Louis le hizo sentir bien… le hizo sentir tranquila. Fue como que, hey, el amor existe. Míralos. – Y no puedo. – Continuó. – Louis me dice que todo va a mejorar. ‘En un par de años nadie recordará nuestros nombres’, dice, y no me queda otro remedio que creerle. O al menos esperar que esté en lo cierto. 

\- Wow. Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? 

\- Estamos juntos desde febrero del año pasado. 

\- Casi dos años! – Exclamó Taylor, sorprendida. Lo máximo que habían durado sus noviazgos habían sido alrededor de cuatro/cinco meses. Wow. Wow. – Y cómo se las han arreglado para seguir juntos? Louis con Eleanor y tú con miles de rumores sobre sexo e infidelidad. Debe ser difícil. 

\- Él confía en mí. Sabe que nada de eso es verdad y… um, en cuanto a Eleanor… – Dijo riéndose. 

\- Qué? Tú también eres posesivo? – Le preguntó ganando confianza. 

\- Bastante. No puedo estar en la misma habitación que ella, bueno, ahora he aprendido a controlarme, pero antes no podía verla, sentía que me quitaría a Louis. 

\- Oh. 

\- Sentía que ella pasaba más tiempo con Louis que yo, y si Louis llegaba a conocerla a fondo podría gustarle. Antes a Louis le ponía de mal humor saber que tenía que viajar con Eleanor a París o que tenía que quedarse con ella en las olimpiadas. No le gustaba estar compartiendo tanto tiempo con ella a pesar de que la conocía desde hacía años ya, Louis simplemente… es una persona muy sincera. Es muy franco, si algo no le gusta no hará nada por ocultarlo y de hecho hay varias fotos del paparazzi que los seguía donde sale con cara de enfado. Eleanor intentaba abrazarlo y Louis no podía ni pasar un brazo alrededor de su espalda y entonces yo no lo entendía. Le decía ‘ya estás haciendo esto, Lou, así que al menos hazlo bien, qué valga la pena’ y ahora yo estoy en la misma posición y me estoy dando cuenta de lo difícil que es actuar como si no estuvieras extrañando a alguien, ignorando que si pudieras entregaras tu brazo izquierdo por estar con esa persona. 

Taylor tragó con fuerza. Podía imaginarse a Harry y a Louis en unos años más, casados y con hijos, siendo igual de famosos e inspiradores como Neil Patrick Harris y David Burtka. Oh. 

De repente se sentía mal por haberse entrometido entre ellos. 

De repente se sentía como la malvada bruja del perfecto cuento de hadas. 

—-

Afortunadamente debía viajar a Alemania. Eso al menos le daría tiempo de pensar qué hacer para no molestar a Louis. No quería hacerlo enojar, no quería producir una pelea entre ellos sólo porque estaba disfrutando demasiado de la compañía de Harry. No quería que Louis tuviera las mismas inseguridades que Harry con Eleanor. 

Subió al auto de Harry y dejó que la condujera hacia el aeropuerto. Habían pasado a comer comida china y Harry la había sorprendido con un regalo de último momento. No sabía si Harry sabía acerca de su obsesión por los números que concordaran con algo, como el 23 ese año. Cumplía 23 años y Harry se encargó de comprarle 23 pastelitos de diferentes estilos. Taylor le agradeció el gesto porque sabía que estaba ocupado con la fiesta sorpresa de Louis. 

Harry-Dulce-Styles. 

Sí. Louis era un hombre afortunado. 

—-

Taylor se sentía segura en Alemania. Sabía que no arruinaría nada allí. No arruinaría un hermoso noviazgo ni arruinaría el humor de Louis ni arruinaría la felicidad de Harry. Y sí, sabía que era su trabajo estar cerca de Harry para aparentar que era su novio pero ahora que sabía la verdadera historia detrás del por qué hacían que Harry hiciera esas cosas, ya no se sentía bien consigo misma. Con lo que hacía, con lo que estaba apoyando, con lo que estaba interfiriendo. 

Habló mucho con Conor. Le dijo que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que por favor fuera paciente y la esperara. 

Sabía que se avecinaban cosas peores. Sabía que debía besar a Harry en público para que hubiera pruebas más contundentes sobre su relación, y sabía que probablemente haría enfurecer a Louis y sus celos, sus inseguridades y su posesividad harían que Harry llorara y apareciera más pálido de lo usual, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y bueno, se odiaba un poco por ello. 

—-

Las siguientes semanas Taylor se convirtió en la confidente de Harry. 

Harry le hablaba sobre Louis. Y entonces Taylor se dio cuenta de lo graves que eran las cosas realmente. Louis bebía alcohol. Louis siempre estaba borracho. Louis ya no intentaba lucir convincente con Eleanor. Louis maldecía. A Louis ya no le importaba complacer a sus fans. Louis estaba triste. Louis estaba deprimido. Louis quería tener una vida normal. Louis quería tener una vida donde nadie supiera que ellos existían. Louis se estaba dando por vencido. Louis estaba perdiendo peso, Louis estaba tatuándose en una clase de rebelión contra sus managers, algo que Harry le contó que él también hacía. Louis había dejado de comer, Louis estaba mal y Harry estaba preocupado por él. 

Taylor no tenía idea qué decirle de vuelta, así que cuando lo escuchaba simplemente ponía una mano en su espalda y asentía y le pedía disculpas. 

—-

A finales de enero se estaban preparando para ‘terminar’. Ya no se veían tan seguido y eso era un alivio tanto para Taylor como para Harry y Louis. Aunque ellos no tuvieran permitido verse en público, Taylor sabía por las historias que Harry le había contado que pasaban horas encerrados en su hotel mirando tv y tratando de recompensarse los días que habían sido forzados a mantenerse separados. 

Las revistas apuntaban que había problemas en el paraíso. “Qué será de Haylor? Podrán superar sus indiferencias para San Valentín?” No. Esa no era la idea. La idea era terminar antes de San Valentín porque de todos modos el tour de ambos empezaba temprano en febrero. 

Por más que Taylor intentó recibir una mirada amable por parte de Louis, fracasó y al menos se conformó con saber que ella había jugado limpio. No se había aprovechado de nadie. Ambos habían obtenido lo que habían esperado y ahora ambos podían separarse y partir hacia rumbos totalmente diferentes. 

Taylor se encontró pensando en que extrañaría a Harry y a sus lentas pero interesantes y hermosas historias sobre cómo conoció a Louis y cómo parecía que el destino los había reunido. Iba a extrañar el olor de su perfume y el verde de sus ojos. Echaría de menos su cabello y los tatuajes que parecían aparecer de la nada cada vez que visitaba LA. 

Harry era un buen chico, y Taylor estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido y con ello haber aprendido que había hombres decentes en el mundo. Hombres que podían amarla de vuelta y que podrían dedicarle su vida entera. 

Oh. Qué romántico. No parecía ser algo posible de alcanzar, pero si Harry y Louis lo tenían, entonces ella podía también. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que el destino la notara. 

—-

Era principios de septiembre cuando escuchó la noticia. 

Los primeros videos encontraron su camino hacia Youtube por la noche y Twitter y Tumblr habían explotado con Trends como LarryEsReal, Larry Stylinson, LarryShippersAreProud y todo aquél conjunto de palabras que tuviera Larry agregado. Oh, había uno incluso que decía LaEsperaValióLaPena y TendránNuestroApoyoPorSiempre. 

Taylor había recibido links donde le decían ‘Sabíamos que Haylor no era real, perra’ y algunos eran más amables y decían ‘Siempre supimos que Haylor era para promocionar ambos álbumes’ y ‘sobrevivimos la tormenta Larry porque a final de cuentas el amor de estos dos chicos es lo que importa’. 

Taylor abrió el link con su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. 

De alguna manera sabía lo que vería cuando el video empezara a reproducirse, pero se negaba a caer en cuenta de que Harry y Louis finalmente habían hecho algo al respecto. 

La descripción del video decía que fuera a dicho minuto para ver ‘El mejor momento del año’ y Taylor lo hizo. 

Entonces los vio. 

Estaban tomados de la mano en medio del escenario y todas sus fans estaban gritando con emoción. 

Louis empezó a hablar. 

“Queríamos hacer esto de una forma más personal. Pensábamos hacer una twitcam para comunicarles una noticia muy importante” Cada vez que Louis hacía una pausa los gritos se incrementaban. Taylor se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De verdad estaba por escuchar lo que creía que escucharía? “Um, supongo que una parte de ustedes ya lo sabía y queremos agradecerles su apoyo” Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Harry como si su vida dependiera de la sonrisa del otro. Eran tan lindos. Era tan increíble poder casi tocar el amor que había entre ellos. “Yo y Harry estamos juntos” Dijo. Harry miró hacia abajo sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Louis le sonrió a sus fans, quienes no paraban de gritar y Taylor sonrió también. “Sé que será algo difícil de aceptar, pero tengan en cuenta que amamos a nuestras fans. Las amamos y estamos eternamente agradecidos por su apoyo. Es por eso que decidimos dejar atrás las mentiras. No queremos seguir mintiéndoles”. Más gritos. Taylor continuaba sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, y no era como si estuviera tan encariñada con ambos que le estaba afectando su felicidad, lo que sentía era orgullo por su valor. Y bueno, sí, también estaba feliz por ambos, no los había llegado a conocer tanto pero sabía que habían sufrido para llegar a donde estaban, y se merecían eso, se merecían dar a conocer su historia. “En esta ocasión la verdad es más hermosa que la mentira” Continuó Louis. Harry estaba mirando al resto de los chicos mientras los rodeaban y se abrazaban. A Taylor le dio la sensación de que todos habían estado esperando ese momento durante años. “Estoy enamorado de Harry y…” Se interrumpió. Su sonrisa y su felicidad le estaba impidiendo continuar hablando con coherencia y Taylor finalmente sintió correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. “Te amo” Dijo Harry en un susurro y si Taylor había creído que sus fans no podían gritar más fuerte, estaba equivocada. 

Los vio a ambos acortar la distancia para fundirse en un largo abrazo. La cámara perdió el enfoque mientras la chica que había grabado la escena gritaba ‘OH DIOS MÍO OH DIOS MÍO’ 

Taylor le sonrió a la laptop. 

Sí. El amor existía. Y no tenía fronteras. 

Cada vez que necesitara un recordatorio de eso sólo tenía que tipiar ‘Larry Stylinson’ en Youtube para ver lo que era el verdadero amor. 


End file.
